indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Śrī Jagannāthāṣṭakam by Śrimat Śaṅkaracārya
thumb|center|335 px Beautiful Lord Jagannath standing on the banks of Yamuna... pooling a loud concert He's playing on his flute so melodiously... tasting nectar sweet from the Gopi's lotus eyes like a bumble bee... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Flute in his left hand, peacock feather on his head, all enhancing... yellow silken garments He's wearing on his hips is enchanting... blessing all his friends from the corners of his eyes while He glances... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! With his brother Baladev & sister Subhadra residing... on their jewel palace on Nilachala hill brightly glowing... On all godly souls purest devotional love He's bestowing... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Blackish like a rain cloud, the reservoir of bliss for Sri Laxmi... Lotus petal eyes an unfathomable ocean of mercy... Laxmi, Shiva, Bramha, Ganesha and Indra worship Him only... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Noted on his chariot, moving on the road, what a sight to see... from the (fold of worlds) He's a transcendental ocean of mercy... Hearing all the brahmanas singing prayers and hymns, He smiles favorably... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Feeling overwhelmed by the mellows of pure love, He is joyful... as he is embracing Srimati Radharani, the lustrous jewel... cohere divine bodies and transcendental wound appearing cool... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! I don’t want a kingdom nor diamonds, rubies, gold nor abundant wealth... I have no desire for an excellent and beautifully charming wife... He whose praise is sung by Lord Shiva is the only Lord of my life... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Oh Lord of the demigods, I can’t bear this worldly life anymore... Oh Lord of the Yadus, your mercy is for those who feel low & poor... kindly put an end to this vast ocean of sins which has no shore... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! -- this is the lyrics file (.lrc) with the proper timings 00:04.41Beautiful Lord Jagannath standing on the banks of Yamuna... 00:17.13pooling a loud concert He's playing on his flute so melodiously... 00:25.06tasting nectar sweet from the Gopi's lotus eyes like a bumble bee... 00:32.98Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 00:48.40 00:53.27Flute in his left hand, peacock feather on his head, all enhancing... 01:00.25yellow silken garments He's wearing on his hips is enchanting... 01:08.37blessing all his friends from the corners of his eyes while He glances... 01:16.04Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 01:31.20 01:37.75With his brother Baladev & sister Subhadra residing... 01:43.81on their jewel palace on Nilachala hill brightly glowing... 01:51.43On all godly souls purest devotional love He's bestowing... 01:59.10Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 02:14.26 02:19.69Blackish like a rain cloud, the reservoir of bliss for Sri Laxmi... 02:26.18Lotus petal eyes an unfathomable ocean of mercy... 02:34.48Laxmi, Shiva, Bramha, Ganesha and Indra worship Him only... 02:42.09Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 02:57.13 03:07.80Noted on his chariot, moving on the road, what a sight to see... 03:14.91from the (fold of worlds) He's a transcendental ocean of mercy... 03:22.53Hearing all the brahmanas singing prayers and hymns, He smiles favorably... 03:30.02Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 04:00.59 04:05.65Feeling overwhelmed by the mellows of pure love, He is joyful... 04:18.25as he is embracing Srimati Radharani, the lustrous jewel... 04:25.80cohere divine bodies and transcendental wound appearing cool... 04:33.42Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 04:48.45 04:54.07I don’t want a kingdom nor diamonds, rubies, gold nor abundant wealth... 05:01.25I have no desire for an excellent and beautifully charming wife... 05:08.79He whose praise is sung by Lord Shiva is the only Lord of my life... 05:16.47Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 05:32.32 05:36.69Oh Lord of the demigods, I can’t bear this worldly life anymore... 05:44.30Oh Lord of the Yadus, your mercy is for those who feel low & poor... 05:51.85kindly put an end to this vast ocean of sins which has no shore... 05:59.53Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! 06:37.45 -- The soul of that self-restrained and virtuous person who recites these eight verses glorifying Lord Jagannatha becomes cleansed of all sins, and duly proceeds to Lord Visnu’s abode. Beautiful Lord Jagannath standing on the banks of Yamuna... Прекрасный Господь Джаганнатх стоя на берегу Ямуны... pooling a loud concert He's playing on his flute so melodiously... объединения громкий концерт он играет на своей флейте так мелодично... tasting nectar sweet from the Gopi's lotus eyes like a bumble bee... дегустация сладкого нектара от лотосных глаз Гопи, как Шмель... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! Flute in his left hand, peacock feather on his head, all enhancing... флейта в левой руке, перо павлина на своей голове, все увеличивая... yellow silken garments He's wearing on his hips is enchanting... желтые шелковые одежды он носит на бедрах завораживает... blessing all his friends from the corners of his eyes while He glances... благословение всем знакомым из уголков его глаз, пока он смотрит... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! With his brother Baladev & sister Subhadra residing... с его брата Баладевы и сестры Субхадры, проживающих... on their jewel palace on Nilachala hill brightly glowing... на их жемчужина дворца на холме Nilachala ярко светящиеся... On all godly souls purest devotional love He's bestowing... на все благочестивые души чистейшей любовью и преданностью он одаривания... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! Blackish like a rain cloud, the reservoir of bliss for Sri Laxmi... Черноватые, как дождевая туча, вместилище блаженства Шри Лакшми... Lotus petal eyes an unfathomable ocean of mercy... лепестка лотоса глазами неизмеримой океан милости... Laxmi, Shiva, Bramha, Ganesha and Indra worship Him only... Лакшми, Шива, Bramha, Ганеша и Индра поклоняться ему только... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! Noted on his chariot, moving on the road, what a sight to see... отметил на своей колеснице, движущейся по дороге, что зрелище... from the (fold of worlds) He's a transcendental ocean of mercy... от (складка миров) он трансцендентный океан милости... Hearing all the brahmanas singing prayers and hymns, He smiles favorably... слуха всех брахманов петь молитвы и гимны, он благосклонно улыбается... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! Feeling overwhelmed by the mellows of pure love, He is joyful... чувствовать подавленность расы чистой любви, он радостный... as he is embracing Srimati Radharani, the lustrous jewel... как он обнимает Шримати Радхарани, блестящие драгоценности... cohere divine bodies and transcendental wound appearing cool... сливаясь божественного тела и трансцендентной раны, появляющиеся круто... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! I don’t want a kingdom nor diamonds, rubies, gold nor abundant wealth... я не хочу царство, ни бриллианты, рубины, золото, ни богатства... I have no desire for an excellent and beautifully charming wife... у меня нет желания за отличную и прекрасно очаровательная жена... He whose praise is sung by Lord Shiva is the only Lord of my life... он ему и похвала поется Господь Шива является единственным Господом моей жизни... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! Oh Lord of the demigods, I can’t bear this worldly life anymore... о повелитель полубогов, я не могу нести эту мирскую жизнь больше... Oh Lord of the Yadus, your mercy is for those who feel low & poor... о Господь Ядавов, ваши милости для тех, кто чувствует низкого и бедного... kindly put an end to this vast ocean of sins which has no shore... просьба положить конец этим громадным океаном грехов которое не имеет берега... Jagannath swami, Oh may your vision always stay before my eyes! Джаганнатха Свами, пусть ваше зрение всегда оставаться перед моими глазами! http://www.harekrsna.de/jagannathastakam-e.htm Śrī Jagannāthāṣṭakam Issued from the mouth of Sri Chaitanya Mahaprabhu Chaitanya Mahaprabhu embraces Lord Jagannatha श्री जगन्नाथाष्टकम् Śrī Jagannāthāṣṭakam कदाचित् कालिन्दी तट विपिन सङ्गीत तरलो मुदाभीरी नारी वदन कमला स्वाद मधुपः रमा शम्भु ब्रह्मामरपति गणेशार्चित पदो जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन पथ गामी भवतु मे ॥१॥ kadācit kālindī-taṭa-vipina-saṅgīta taralo mudābhīrī-nārī-vadana-kamalāśvāda-madhupaḥ ramā-śambhu-brahmāmara-pati-gaṇeśārcita-pado jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (1) Who sometimes fervently plays His flute on the banks of the Yamuna river in Sri Vrindavana, who is like a bumblebee that blissfully tastes the lotus faces of the Vraja-gopis, and whose feet are worshipped by great personalities such as Laksmi, Shiva, Brahma, Indra, and Ganesha -- may that Sri Jagannatha-deva be the object of my vision. भुजे सव्ये वेणुं शिरसि शिखिपिच्छं कटितटे दुकूलं नेत्रान्ते सहचर-कटाक्षं विदधते । सदा श्रीमद्‍-वृन्दावन-वसति-लीला-परिचयो जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन-पथ-गामी भवतु मे ॥२॥ bhuje savye veṇuṁ śirasi śikhi-picchaṁ kaṭitaṭe dukūlaṁ netrānte sahacara-kaṭākṣaṁ ca vidadhat sadā śrīmad-vṛndāvana-vasati-līlā-paricayo jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (2) Who holds a flute in His left hand, who wears a peacock feather on His head and a fine yellow silken cloth around His hips, who from the corners of His eyes bestows loving sidelong glances upon His companions, and who is forever known as the one who performs wondrous pastimes in the divine abode of Sri Vrindavana -- may that Sri Jagannatha-deva be the object of my vision. महाम्भोधेस्तीरे कनक रुचिरे नील शिखरे वसन् प्रासादान्तः सहज बलभद्रेण बलिना । सुभद्रा मध्यस्थः सकलसुर सेवावसरदो जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन-पथ-गामी भवतु मे ॥३॥ mahāmbhodhes tīre kanaka-rucire nīla-śikhare vasan prāsādāntaḥ sahaja-balabhadreṇa balinā subhadrā-madhya-sthaḥ sakala-sura-sevāvasara-do jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (3) Who on the shore of the great ocean resides in a palace situated on the gold-like crest of Nilachala Hill accompanied by His powerful brother Baladevaji and between Them, His sister Subhadra, and who bestows the opportunity to serve Him upon all the demigods -- may that Sri Jagannatha-deva be the object of my vision. कृपा पारावारः सजल जलद श्रेणिरुचिरो रमा वाणी रामः स्फुरद् अमल पङ्केरुहमुखः । सुरेन्द्रैर् आराध्यः श्रुतिगण शिखा गीत चरितो जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन पथ गामी भवतु मे ॥४॥ kṛpā-pārāvāraḥ sajala-jalada-śreṇi-ruciro ramā-vāṇī-rāmaḥ sphurad-amala-paṅkeruha-mukhaḥ surendrair ārādhyaḥ śruti-gaṇa-śikhā-gīta-carito jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (4) Who is an ocean of mercy, whose bodily complexion is as beautiful as a row of blackish rainclouds, who sports with Laksmi-devi and Sarasvati, whose face is like a spotless fully-blossomed lotus, who is worshipped by the foremost demigods, and whose transcendental glories have been sung in the topmost scriptures -- may that Sri Jagannatha-deva be the object of my vision. रथारूढो गच्छन् पथि मिलित भूदेव पटलैः स्तुति प्रादुर्भावम् प्रतिपदमुपाकर्ण्य सदयः । दया सिन्धुर्बन्धुः सकल जगतां सिन्धु सुतया जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन पथ गामी भवतु मे ॥५॥ rathārūḍho gacchan pathi milita-bhūdeva-paṭalaiḥ stuti-prādurbhāvam prati-padam upākarṇya sadayaḥ dayā-sindhur bandhuḥ sakala jagatāṁ sindhu-sutayā jagannāthah svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (5) When Jagannatha's Ratha-yatra cart is moving along the road, at every step assemblies of brahmanas sing His praises. Upon hearing them, Jagannatha, being an ocean of mercy and the true friend of all the worlds, becomes favourably disposed towards them -- may that Sri Jagannatha-deva be the object of my vision. परंब्रह्मापीड़ः कुवलय-दलोत्‍फुल्ल-नयनो निवासी नीलाद्रौ निहित-चरणोऽनन्त-शिरसि । रसानन्दी राधा-सरस-वपुरालिङ्गन-सुखो जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन-पथगामी भवतु मे ॥६॥ paraṁ-brahmāpīḍaḥ kuvalaya-dalotphulla-nayano nivāsī nīlādrau nihita-caraṇo 'nanta-śirasi rasānandī rādhā-sarasa-vapur-āliṅgana-sukho jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (6) Who is the crown-jewel of transcendence, whose eyes are like the petals of a fully-opened blue lotus, who resides at Nilachala, whose feet are placed on the head of Sesa, who is blissfully immersed in bhakti-rasa, and who derives happiness from embracing the rasa-laden body of Srimati Radhika -- may that Sri Jagannatha-deva be the object of my vision. न वै याचे राज्यं न च कनक माणिक्य विभवं न याचेऽहं रम्यां सकल जन काम्यां वरवधूम् । सदा काले काले प्रमथ पतिना गीतचरितो जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन पथ गामी भवतु मे ॥७॥ na vai yāce rājyaṁ na ca kanaka-māṇikya-vibhavaṁ na yāce 'haṁ ramyāṁ sakala jana-kāmyāṁ vara-vadhūm sadā kāle kāle pramatha-patinā gīta-carito jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (7) I do not pray to Jagannatha for a kingdom, nor for gold, jewels, wealth, or even for a beautiful wife as desired by all men. My only prayer is that Sri Jagannatha-deva, whose splendid glories are always sung by Shiva, be the constant object of my vision. हर त्वं संसारं द्रुततरम् असारं सुरपते हर त्वं पापानां विततिम् अपरां यादवपते । अहो दीनेऽनाथे निहित चरणो निश्चितमिदं जगन्नाथः स्वामी नयन पथ गामी भवतु मे ॥८॥ hara tvaṁ saṁsāraṁ druta-taram asāraṁ sura-pate hara tvaṁ pāpānāṁ vitatiṁ aparāṁ yādava-pate aho dīne 'nāthe nihita-caraṇo niścitam idaṁ jagannāthaḥ svāmī nayana-patha-gāmī bhavatu me (8) O master of the demigods! Quickly deliver me from this worthless worldly existence. O Lord of the Yadus! Purge me of my limitless host of sins. Aho! You have promised to bestow Your feet upon the fallen and shelterless -- O Jagannatha Swami, please be the object of my vision. जगन्नाथाष्टकं पुन्यं यः पठेत् प्रयतः शुचिः । सर्वपाप विशुद्धात्मा विष्णुलोकं स गच्छति ॥९॥ jagannāthāṣṭakaṁ punyaṁ yaḥ paṭhet prayataḥ śuciḥ sarva-pāpa-viśuddhātmā viṣṇu-lokaṁ sa gacchati One who carefully recites this sacred Jagannathastakam, upon becoming sinless and purehearted, will attain entrance into Vishnuloka. ॥ इति श्रीमत् शंकराचार्यविरचितं जगन्नाथाष्टकं संपूर्णम् ॥ iti śrimat śaṅkaracārya viracitaṁ jagannāthāṣṭakam saṁpūrṇam Thus ends the eight stanza hymn Jagannāthāṣṭakam composed by Śrimat Śaṅkaracārya Lord Jagannatha Different Translation "Sometimes in great happiness Lord Jagannatha, with His flute, makes a loud concert in the groves on the banks of the Yamuna. He is like a bumblebee who tastes the beautiful lotus-like faces of the cowherd damsels of Vraja, and His lotus feet are worshiped by great personalities such as Lakshmi, Shiva, Brahma, Indra and Ganesha. May that Jagannatha Svami be the object of my vision." "In His left hand Lord Jagannatha holds a flute. On His head He wears the feathers of peacocks and on His hips He wears fine yellow silken cloth. Out of the corners of His eyes He bestows sidelong glances upon His loving devotees and He always reveals Himself through His pastimes in His divine abode of Vrindavana. May that Jagannatha Svami be the object of my vision." "Residing on the shore of the great ocean, within a large palace situated upon the crest of the brilliant, golden Nilachala Hill, along with His powerful brother Balabhadra, and in the middle of Them His sister Subhadra, Lord Jagannatha bestows the opportunity for devotional service upon all godly souls. May that Jagannatha Svami be the object of my vision." "Lord Jagannatha is an ocean of mercy and He is beautiful like a row of blackish rain clouds. He is the storehouse of bliss for Lakshmi and Sarasvati, and His face is like a spotless full-blown lotus. He is worshiped by the best of demigods and sages, and His glories are sung by the Upanishads. May that Jagannatha Svami be the object of my vision." "When Lord Jagannatha is on His Ratha-yatra cart and is moving along the road, at every step there is a loud presentation of prayers and songs chanted by large assemblies of brahmanas. Hearing their hymns Lord Jagannatha is very favorably disposed towards them. He is the ocean of mercy and the true friend of all the worlds. May that Jagannatha Svami, along with His consort Lakshmi, who was born from the ocean of nectar, be the object of my vision." "He is the ornament of the head of Lord Brahma and His eyes are like the full-blown petals of the lotus. He resides on the Nilachala Hill, and His lotus feet are placed on the heads of Anantadeva. Lord Jagannatha is overwhelmed by the mellows of love and He becomes joyful in the embracing of the body of Srimati Radharani, which is like a cool pond. May that Jagannatha Svami be the object of my vision." "I do not pray for a kingdom, nor for gold, rubies and wealth. I do not ask for an excellent and beautiful wife as desired by all men. I simply pray that Jagannatha Svami, whose glories are always sung by Lord Shiva, be the constant object of my vision." "O Lord of the demigods, please quickly remove this useless material existence I am undergoing. O Lord of the Yadus, please destroy this vast ocean of sins which has no shore. Alas, this is certain that Lord Jagannatha's lotus feet are bestowed upon those who feel themselves fallen and have no shelter in this world but Him. May that Jagannatha Svami be the object of my vision." History and story of Lord Jagannath as told in the Skanda Purana Shri Jagannath, lord of the Universe, is the supreme solace and saviour of countless devotees around the world. Since time immemorial, His monumental and magnificent Shrine located in Puri (Orissa), one of the four major Dhamas of India (Jagannath Puri Dham), has been a most sacred centre of pilgrimage and worship. In Satya-yuga there was a pious king in the solar dynasty named Indradyumna. One day after performing Vishnu puja the King came to his court and requested the enlightened audience to inform him about a sacred place where he can see, with his naked eyes, the Divine Lord Vishnu. Hearing this a pilgrim saint, who visited all the sacred places of Bharatvarsa told the King that there is a sacred place on the East coast known as "Purushottama Kshetra", where exists the beautiful and sacred mountain Nilagiri or Neeladri by name, surrounded by various kinds of trees. In the centre of the mountain there is a big banyan tree called Kalpa Vriksha or desire tree near a pond named Rohini Kunda. That holy pond lies to its Western end. One gets immediate salvation by touching or seeing the sacred water of the kunda. On the eastern bank of the kunda is Deity of Lord Krishna called Neelmadhav made up of pecious neel mani. His Darsan makes one immediately immortal and he can realise the transcendental reality. The nearby village named Sabar Deepaka is inhabited by Sabars or Adivasies. It is situated on the western bank of the Kunda. O Maharaja, I stayed there for one year as an ascetic, to please the Vishnu Murti, Neelamadhav. I used to see the flowers falling from the "Kalpataru" and heard melodious prayers of Vishnu. There I heard a very old story that a crow, which drank the water of Rohini kunda attained salvation or "Sarupya Mokshya". Suddenly that matted hair saint disappeared from the view. King Indradymna order the younger brother of his preist name Vidyapati to find this holy place as soon as possible. Vidyapati drove out his chariot towards Utkal Desha. On the way he was considering himself as a most fortunate soul to see "Neela Madhav" with his own naked eyes, whom yogis and jnanis visualise in their minds. Nearing Neelachala the thick mountain, Vidyapati could not find the way to proceed further and so he got down from the chariot and sat under a tree praying for the darsan of Neela Madhav. After a while he saw some people sitting little away, discussing about "Bhagavan Vishnu“. When Vidyapati went nearer to them, a Sabara named Viswavasu welcomed him and offered him cold water, fruits and sweets to eat. The hungry Vidyapati was pleased to accept his offerings. Afterwards Vidyapati told him that he was a priest of Indradyumna Maharaja of Avanti, who hearing the glories of Neela Madhava from a pilgrim devotee sent him to find out the sacred place of Neela Madhava, anxiously awaiting His Darsan with fasting. Upon hearing this Vishwabasu become worried, thinking Neelamadhav, whose presence has been kept a secret, is the sustainer of our lives. It will be our misfortune if He becomes known to all people because the intimacy of our relationship would be lost. He was put into the dilemma. He began to think the matter seriously. He remembered the ordnance given by Lord Neelamadhav to him personally. King Indradyumna will come here and perform one hundred horse sacrifices after the disappearance of Neelamadhav into the earth. After that he will install deities made of wood. Then he replied to Vidyapati that I had the news that King Indradyumna will come here, but you are more fortunate as you could be able to see Lord Neelamadhav, who will disappear before Indradyumna Maharaj’s arrival. Vishwabasu took Vidyapati by the hand and led him along a forest path. They had to climb up to a very high place along the rocky path which is wide enough for one man to pass at a time. After about two hours they reached the pond called Rohini. Vishwabasu told him by bathing in this holy pond one is assured to go back godhead. Vidyapati bathed in the kunda and offered nice prayer to the holy kunda. He then went to see the deity of Lord Nilamadhav situated nearby. Vidyapati spend the whole day before coming back. Finally they reached home. Vishwabasu fed him a royal feast and foods are very tasteful, which he never tested before. He become wondered how this shabar bring these food items which are not found anywhere in this earth, this place is very difficult and inconvenient to collect anything. Vishwabasu said to vidaypati, “You are the royal priest; you would have very nice food in the King’s palace. I hope that you are satisfied.” Vidyapati replied he is very much satisfied and curious to know how he accomplished such wonderful things which he had never seen in the kings palace. Vishwabasu said, “My mind is not very enthusiastic to reveal this to you, but because you are my guest I must speak.” Every day, the hosts of demigods, headed by Indra come here to worship Lord Neelamadhav. They perform Sankirtan and dance in ecstasy before returning to heaven. Whatever I have given to you are the remnants left by the demigods after their worship to the Lord. It is because we subsist on the Prasad of lord that we are free from disease and old age. While hearing this, the brahmana felt a thrill of transcendental ecstasy course through his body as his eyes filled with tears. He considered himself to be most fortunate one. Vidyapati wanted to inform the location of Neela Madhava to the anxiously awaiting Indradyumna Maharaja. On the next day after taking bath in the sea and again having the "attractive darsan" of Neela Madhava he returned. At the time of Vidyapati's departure from that place Viswavasu gave him the prasadi garlands being offered by Indra to Neela Madhava Murti, so that Vidyapati might give them to Indradyumna Maharaja. Vidyapati reached Avanti after a month and offered the ever fresh prasadi garland to the Maharaja. Indradyumna was very much delighted to accept the prasadi garlands and Mahaprasad given to him by Vidyapati. The garlands were sweet-smelling and fresh to look at as they were offered by Indra with devotion and were borne by Neela Madhava. Vidyapati revealed the facts to the Maharaja that a man after having the darsan of Neela Madhava with his physical eyes will definitely attain salvation. The Vigraha was made out of Neel-mani and since a long time Brahma, Indra and all other gods have been worshipping Him with sacred scented beautiful flower garlands of which one was brought to him. He again said, when I reached the top of Neeladri Hill, I could smell the heavenly scent. The immortals while sprinkling sacred water over the mountain, slowly the gods approached the Lord while dancing and singing heavenly songs. The gods were invisible to human eyes and offering their thousand varieties of articles and prayers to Neela Madhava they slowly disappeared. The Neela Mani Murti is 81 (eight one) inches high, standing on the golden lotus flower. His eyes defeat the beauty of a pair of smiling, blue lotuses. His forehead is more charming than the crescent moon. is moon-like face dispels the three-fold miseries of whoever casts his glance upon it. His lips display a captivating smile. His cheeks are adorned with dimples because of His laughter. His shoulders are broad and His four arms extend to His knees.” “By bowing down to Lord Nila-madhava and seeing Him with love and devotion, one is liberated from the bondage to the material body. Lakshmi, holding a lotus in her hand standing left to the Lord, being embraced by Him. Her eyes are fixed on the lotus face of the Lord. I saw these two on that mountain. They were silent but with their smiling eyes, They bless all who see Them. Indeed as I gazed at the Deities, I thought that they were truly alive! Shesha with His one thousand hoods, is stationed behind the deities forming an umbrella over their heads. In front I saw the Sudarshan cakra in his embodied form. Behind him was Gauda with his palms joined in reverence.” King Indradyumna said “I am very satisfied that you have accomplished your mission. After hearing your words and wearing the garland you gave me, I only desire to go and see Lord Nila-Madhav myself. I shall go there and built there a new kingdom with cities and forts. Every day I will worship the Deity with hundreds of presentations. If I do so Lord will certainly become merciful upon me”. Hearing the truth from Vidyapati and adorning the prasadi garland as the blessing of Lord Neela Madhava Indradyumna purified himself clearing all his sins. He attained the eligibility to have the darsan of Neela Madhava with his naked eyes. At last he decided to proceed to Sri Kshetra with royal splendour, to perform Sahasra Aswamedha Yagnas with severe austerities to please the Lord Purushottama. He proceeded immediately to Odra desha (Orissa) on a pilgrimage to see and worship the Deity. But the deity had disappeared. The king was disappointed. The Deity was hidden in sand. The king was determined not to return without having a darshan of the deity and observed fast unto death at Mount Neela. Then a celestial voice said 'you will see him '. Afterwards the king performed a horse sacrifice. At the conclusion of the sacrifices, as the king was taking his ceremonial bath, some servants excitedly came to him and said, “O lord, a great tree was seen by us on the shore of the ocean. It’s top is sunk into the water but its roots are above the waves. It is marked with symbols of a conch and chakra. It is exceedingly wonderful to behold! It is a tree like one never seen before. It is effulgent, like the sun, and it has rendered the atmosphere fragrant with its scent. It must be a celestial tree or else some god in the form of a tree.” Then Narada Muni and King Indradyumna went to see the tree. When the king looked at the tree, which had four branches, it looked just like the four armed Lord that he had seen in his trance of meditation. His lamentation due to the disappearance of Lord Nila-madhava was now dispelled. The King bowed down again and again on the shore. He then had the brahmanas bring the tree, which was being tossed by the waves, onto the beach. Conch shells were blown, drums were beaten, and thousands of people shouted, “Jaya! Jaya!” The tree was fanned with chamaras by courtesans of great beauty in the prime of their youth. It was decorated with flags and fine cloth and it was glorified by great sages. The tree was taken and placed on a great altar that had been prepared and covered by a canopy. Being instructed by Narada, King Indradyumna performed the arati. King ordered his carpenters to begin the wood carving. However, the wood was so hard that whoever tried to carve it simply broke his tools. The king was very perplexed and thus he took rest for the night. The next day, Vishvakarma, the architect of the celestial world, came to see King Indradyumna. Vishvakarma informed the king that the log which he had found at the seashore was daru-brahman or divine wood. Vishvakarma said that it would not be possible for any mortal to carve this wood, but that he himself would do it if the king desired. As Vishvakarma prepared to do his work, he informed King Indradyumna that there was one stipulation: no one should be allowed to observe the work of carving until everything was complete. Vishvakarma said that if his meditation were disturbed, he would immediately abandon the king and return to the celestial world. The king agreed. King Indradyumna was mortified at this turn of events and his heart felt heavily burdened. In order to expiate for the interruption and incomplete work, the king decided to fast until death. While fasting he had a dream in which Lord Vishnu told him that the incompleted forms of the deities were in fact perfectly worshipable forms. The so-called incompleteness, he said, represented bodily transformations resulting from intense love in separation, a particular ecstatic mood known as vipralambha. In the case of Jagannath, it was the purusha's longing for his female aspect prakriti in intimacy. Overjoyed by these instructions, King Indradyumna arranged for the building of a beautiful temple. Sri Narasimha Murti brought by Narada was also installed in the temple.